1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white balance method for a display image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a white balance method for a display image through a voting mechanism.
2. Background
In general, the image color displayed on a display device is relevant to the color temperature of the environment thereof. The white balance technique for a display image is to eliminate the display device generating chrominance of white color when the display device is in different environments.
In the prior art, many white balance methods for a display image is provided. In brief, in a white balance method for a display image of a related art, the big color blocks in different colors in the display image are calibrated to be white. Such method may leads to a serious chrominance when processing the display image of which the color of the whole image has a similar color (for example, the whole image is grass or sky). In addition, in a white balance method for a display image of another related art, the brightest area of the display image is taken as the light source for executing the calibration. Since the brightest area of the display image may not be the light source (for example, the yellow color block), such white balance calibrating method just can be selectively adaptable to the display image.
Transformation color space is also used for executing white balance technique in other related arts. However, the transformation color space method may consume much resources of the hardware circuit or processing unit. It comparatively costs if it is put in practice.